As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A group of information handling systems may be included within a data center. A data center will typically include multiple computers systems, which may be arranged in racks. The racks are typically arranged in rows. Each computer system will typically generate heat, and the concentration of a number of computer systems in the defined space of a data room will generate a substantial amount of heat. The room that houses the data center may include an air conditioner or other ventilation system to remove the heat that is generated by the computer system. One difficulty of the management of a data center is that the management of the data center is not integrated across the functions of the data center, including the cooling function, the power management function, and the processing function of individual server units or the collective set of server units.
In the absence of the centralized management of the cooling, power, and processing functions, the data center may not perform optimally. The data center may consume excess power to cool the data center and exhaust heated air from the interior of the data center. In addition, the data center may not efficiently balance the processing loads of each of the server units of the data center, thereby concentrating too much of the processing load in a subset of server units, which may cause the server units to function and process data at less than an a maximum rate. In addition, the inefficient use of cooling and workload functions may cause the excessive and costly draw of power from the power resources of the computer system.